


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: (a very bad one), Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: Just a lil thing I wrote on my phone. Sorry it sucks so bad





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> SO I NOTICED ON MY LAST STORY THAT THE ONE AND ONLY FANATIC_BY_DEFINITION LEFT KUDOS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT!! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK!! MY FAVORITE IS CUE ALL THE LOVE!! PLEASE COME BACK AND WRITE SOME MORE I NEED IT
> 
> EDIT: I JUST REALIZED THAT THEY LEFT KUDOS ON THE SAM GOES FOR EVERYTHING TOO A H H H H H I'M DYING THEY'RE TIED FOR FIRST FOR MY FAVORITE AUTHOR?? I'M SO HAPPY

Pete wants to cry.

He has no idea why - he just knows that he's going to, and that once he does, he won't be able to stop for a while. Something had gotten him depressed earlier. He didn't remember what it was. Something stupid, probably. 

He buries his face in his pillow and groans. Patrick isn't going to be home for about thirty minutes; he'd gotten an emergency call from their manager. Pete is just going to have to wait.

 

Patrick arrives home at 11:45 p.m. He throws his car keys in the bowl on the table by the door. Assuming that Pete is asleep in bed, that's where he goes first.

Edging the door open a little bit, Patrick slips inside. “Pete? You still up?”

“Patrick?” Pete says, sitting up and looking at Patrick.

“Yeah, babe, I'm back.” Patrick sits on the bed and crosses his legs, facing Pete. “Man, that was wild. I - wait.” Patrick stops abruptly, noticing a faint shine on Pete's cheeks and a little redness in his eyes. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Pete hadn't planned on crying after Patrick got home. He'd changed his mind after deciding that he was going to wait for Patrick. He'd cried it out, and he was fine.

Right?

“Nothing, it's fine, I'm okay,” Pete chokes out. “It's okay...” Pete's voice trails off, and he looks down.

Patrick looks at him with a sympathetic expression. “Are you sure? I'm not entirely convinced.” Patrick puts his hand on the other man's, the cold metal of his ring sending a shiver up Pete's spine. 

"I know," Pete says, his eyes getting a little watery again. Pete breaks down as Patrick pulls him into a hug collapsing into a fit of tears whole his body violently shakes with sobs. 

"Where's this coming from, Pete? What's going on?" Patrick asks gently, rubbing Pete's back. 

"I don't know, Patrick," Pete sobs. "I don't know."

"It's alright. We'll figure it out," Patrick soothes, letting Pete's fists curl into his shirt. "It's okay, you're alright, babe, I'm here, I've got you. You don't need to cry."

"I'm so scared, Patrick. I'm so scared."

"Why?" Patrick asks, frowning.

"I - I'm scared that you're gonna leave, I'm scared that I'm not good enough, I'm scared of what people think. I'm just _so scared_ and I don't know how to deal with it." Pete's tears stain Patrick's shirt as he talks.

"Hey, hey," Patrick says. "First of all, I know from experience that people love you. Out of all the people they could choose to love, they choose you, and you alone. You are loved. Second of all, you are good enough. You have so much power in your hands; you could try anything you wanted, and it would work, I swear. Thirdly, I would  _never_ leave you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I couldn't just let you go." Patrick takes Pete's shoulders and turns him so that he can look into his eyes. He uses his thumb to gently wipe the tears off his cheeks and caresses his face. "I don't really understand why you would think I would leave, but I can promise you that it won't happen. There's no way. That would be the worst thing I could ever do to either of us. You're my sun, my moon, and my stars, and I wouldn't leave you behind if I were to be given the world. Now lay down and sleep."

Pete obeys, laying with his back to Patrick. Patrick lays down behind him, sliding his arms around Pete's middle, letting him know he's safe. "Thank you," Pete breathes.

"It's alright." Patrick kisses Pete's neck. "I love you so, so much. Get some rest, alright?"

"I will. I love you too."


End file.
